Through My Eyes
by deideichan09
Summary: Who would have thought having a shower early in the morning could bring the Akatsuki to our world! How can Kandi cope with S-Ranked criminals in her small home while her parents are around? only random and stupid things can happen that's what XD R
1. Sweety!

**Through My Eyes**

Finally it's the weekend the only part of my busy life I can relax and not think about what's happening in school, just pure bliss I say ~_Good morning to all you wonderful listeners out there in Konaha...today the day is going to start off a bit damp as usual but later on in the day the sun will shine people!~ _grunting in annoyance as the radio automatically switched on and my phone began to vibrate annoyingly next to my ear, I tried blocking the annoying sound of the man announcing the winners of their £1,000 cash giveaway and the buzzing the matress beside me but it just wouldn't go away even with the 4 pillows surrounding me over my face.

"GET UP DEAR, ME AND YOU'RE FATHER ARE GOING OUT FOR A WHILE!" once again I'll have to stay in this small box we call home for most of the day all alone...just great _sigh _"ALRIGHT MOTHER!" "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" rolling over I couldn't help but laugh softly at her reactions "OOFT!" my whole body met the freezing cold wooden floor boards in a split second "for the love of Jashin-sama!" breathing out a sigh of aggrivation I groggily got up again "well alls life and all it's stages...best get ready" picking my clothes out I took slow, sleepy steps towards the bathroom across from my bedroom "COME AND LOCK THE DOOR SWEETY!" throwing the items on the toilet seat I ran to the top of the stairs eyes wide "why didn't you just lock the door from the outside then shove the keys through the letterbox?" I could see from the look on their faces they weren't impressed with me "oh honey that's too complicated" nearly falling down the stairs from my mums stupidty I desended the whole 12 steps till I was beside the opened door "have a good day lovely people of the nation" with that I slammed the door right in their faces "haha take that you evil people...making me get up is a crime I say" rubbing my arms I began my way back to the hot shower that was waiting for me just a couple of feet away.

"Now that my friend, is what I call a shower" stetching my now nice smelling arms above my head I made my way to the kitchen which was annoyng seen as you had to walk through the living room to get there "stupid arcutectual people" finally reaching the kitchen I peered around to notice they hadn't left me a note "yesh! no hoovering, cleaning or washing to do today...I an just relax and watch a bit of telly" taking an apple from the fruit bowl I began munching on it as I began flicking through the billions of channels "boring, boring, boring, more boring, boring, boring, boring, boring, bo-SPONGEBOB!" after boringly going through thousands of channels, I finally got to the one programme that makes me happy to be me and not Patrick Star.

**BANG BANG BANG**

Chocking on the delicious treat as a rather loud banging noice echoed around the room "what in the world?" getting up I cautiously walked to the bottom of the stairs "h-hello! mum is that you? dad?" getting no reply and feeling stupid from asking daft questions I shrugged whilst turning round to get back to magical Spongebob Squarepants "where the hell are we?" freezing in mid-step I ran full speed into the kitchen and picked out the longest, sharpest knife I could find and positioned it high above my head, if anybody jumps out they won't get a chance to throw a punch my way "suckers kukukuku" chuckling menacingly I began my search for the intruder.

Reached the last couple of steps I crawled up them no wanting the intruder to see me coming and peeked round the corner (the stairs twist to the left near the top) "all clear" relaxing my body I stood up straight "it must have been my imagination" letting my arm flop back to its rightful place I wandered into the bathroom "AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters I only own my random OC Kandi and her lovely family I know wierd name but sod it haha I didn't put this at the top because I wanted you to get right into the story XD **

**okay that's it for this chappy and it's the dreaded cliffhanger muhahahahaha*cough* i want your lovely reviews for this chappy please don't forget the more reviews the quicker i update :D **

**So what could be in the bathroom? I bet you already know don't you :w: hehe till next time :)**


	2. Oh Right

**Chapter 2**

I can't believe what I'm seeing "I LEFT THE BLOODY TAP ON!" water was everywhere, it was like a swimming pool **(AN- when you enter the bathroom there are two steps you have to desent to fully be in the room) **the whole room was knee deep in the stuff "mum's gonna' kill me when she finds out! what am I gonna' do?" clutching my head I began to spin around in a circle, after a few more spins I threw the long weapon behind me and jumped down the two steps soaking my grey skinny jeans and starry socks in the process whilst dashing towards the gushing tap and with a couple of squeaks later it finally slowed down until it finally stopped "how am I going to get rid of all this water?" tapping my chin, I jumped up and down in the freezing cold water when I suddenly got an idea "LIGHT BULB!" zooming out of the room I dashed across the landing leaving puddles of water everywhere I stepped until I reached my destination "emergency exits are here, here and fucking here" I couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably as the image of Lee Evans flashed across my mind "what a fucking legend".

Opening the closet, I searched around for approximately 20 seconds before I found what I was looking for "pikapika-CHU!" reaching forward I pulled out my huge Pikachu bucket I used to make sand castles with when I was a wee lass "hehe wee lass"

After disposing the water through the bathroom window _kukuku _I managed to 'accidently' throw a bucket full ontopa' the old lady next door and her cat Missy...I didn't realise I got them until a screech and a furry thing passed my window, looking out of the window I couldn't help but laugh my arse off at the sight, the old lady looked like she was going to be following Jesus by the way she way waving her wooden walking stick around in the air and the cat was stuck up a tree clutching onto one of the braches for dear life "Gomen Mrs Clarity! I haha didn't see you there!" "JUST WAIT TILL I TELL YOUR PARENT WHAT A LITTLE DEMON CHILD YOU ARE!" "like they believe you anyway Mrs Clarity!" I couldn't help but giggle at the way she was looking at me "Oh Missy dear~ what has she done to you~" the cat looked like it had used up all of its nine lives already by the way its normally black and grey coat was looking a bit white.

Shaking my head I went to the storage cupboard again "where's the mop...it should be around here somewhere" finally finding the stupid thing I dragged it back to the bathroom "erm didn't I leave the window open before I left?" scratching my forehead I shook my head and opened it again, sticking my index finger in my mouth I pulled it out with a pop and held it outside "hmm no wind...makes a change".

"There all done!" I patted myself on the back for all my hard work, I actually managed to get it all cleaned up just under 30 minutes, now that has to be a record even for me seen as I never ever clean up anything "_**~ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring banana phone~**_" laughing at the video I watched of Tobi last night on Youtube whilst I shut the bathroom door I began to look around the landing, I noticed the knife that I had been equiped with before the pool inccident had dissappeared "where the hell did that go?" getting on my hands and knees I crawled around on the floor looking for the weapon "here knifey knifey knifey, come here boy" slapping myself across the face I stood back up "Oh my Jashin what am I doing?" I couldn't help but yawn as I began my decent downstairs.

**CLATTER**

I froze in midstep as the sound of something metal been dropped echoed around me "okay I'm getting really freaked out now" my heart began to pick up pace as I heard what seemed to be footsteps behind me, my breathing started going funny as they began to grow louder and louder every second that ticked by "senpai~" having had enough of feeling like Spongebob when he gets frightened I walked back upstairs "now I'm going to say this once and I'm not going to say it again...you'd best come out _gulp_ or I'm phoning the police and if they d-don't help me I'll scream and the old lady next door will come rushing in here and make you follow Jesus!" clutching the landing railing with my right hand I clutched my chest with my left, trying to calm the stupid organ down.

Not hearing a reply I turned towards the bathroom door "I-I know you're in there...criminal!" taking a step back I close my eyes and took a deep breath in "I'm warning you!"still now getting a reply I kicked the door open and been the klutz I am, didn't notice the door swing back until it was too late "FOR JASHIN-SAMA SAKE THAT BLOODY HURT!" feeling a lump grow on my forehead I got a little bit aggitated at not seeing anyone in the room "hehe it must be my imagination again" last week I thought a squirrel got in the house, how dumb is that?

Sitting on the last step I pulled my knees to my chest and held them there "what is wrong with me...no wonder I've got no friends" wiping the tears that had escaped from my dull blue eyes I laid my head sideways ontop of my knees "maybe a shower will help ease the pain" liking that idea I made my way towards the closed shower curtain on the other side of the room "I think I'll use my manga flavoured shamPOOOOOOOAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!"

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH(UN)!"

...

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU COSPLAYERS DOING IN MY SHOWER AND LICKING MY CONDITIONER!" backing rather fast backwards my back hit the tiled wall with a loud thud as my spine made contact "AAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH-could you stay in that position a bit longer please I'll be right back!" rushing out the room I slammed my bedroom door open "where is that damn camera?" looking round frantically I finally caught sight of the blue thing "gottcha'" zooming back out and back into the bathroom I was glad they hadn't moved "say I lick monkeys everyone" before they could register what was happening I pushed the button and a bright flash filled the room.

"What in the world was that for bitch?" "TOBI IS BLIND SEMPAI!" drooling over the picture I just took I slid the device in my pocket "that is so going on DeviantART under the title 'SMEXY YAOINESS' _squee" _on the picture were the cosplayers squished together at the bottom of the bath in only their boxers, with two of them laid on each other "I think I need a tissue" reaching out I pulled some off the toilet roll hung on the wall beside the toilet, I could feel the red liquid run down over my mouth as I kept looking at them in that position "could you tell us where the hell we are un?" coughing I waved my hands up and down infront of me "don't be stupid we had this conversation the last time you cosplayers decided to take a dunk in my bath" remembering the incident that happened a week ago with dad finding the 5 boys in our bath made me laugh evilly.

"Tobi wants to know what pretty girls name is" blushing at the 'pretty girl' comment I cleared my throat "oh stop it~ hehe my name's Kandi what are your names?" seeing them look at each other with a perticular look I normally use with my parents I clapped my hands "are you going to tell me?" seeing 3 of them shake their heads I turned to the Tobi look alike "since Tobi-kuns a very very good boy, I bet he can tell me won't you Tobi-kun~" putting on my best hurt puppy dog look, I bent forward a bit with my hands clasped together infront of my face "Tobi's a good boy Kandi-chan! This is Itachi-kun, Deidara-senpai, Hidan-kun and Tobi!" I giggled at the look they were shooting at the swirly masked boy "R...ight, well then guys, if you don't mind my parents are going to be home in a few hours time, soooooooo LEAVE!"

"How the fuck can we leave? we've go no clothes and no home, where the fuck are we!" rubbing my temples sofly as I could feel a headache coming on I breathed out a breath I didn't know I was holding "you are in the UK, United Kingdom, England in a part where it is named Sheffield, in a house that only has a kitchen, bathroom, living room, 2 bedrooms and a huge backyard...you, my earthling are on planet earth" as I was saying this I was using my usual thing that normally gets on peoples nerves, using my hands to 'talk' "well you can't stay here that's for sure...erm do you guys need help?" Deidara was trying to get up off Hidan but seemed to slip just when he placed his hand on the side of the bath "I can do it myself hmm!" flinching from the venom that was laced in his words I didn't take any notice, I waltzed over and held my hand out "need a hand?" after a few seconds of staring at my outstretched he finally caved and grabbed it "OMG!" taking his hand in both hands I lifted it up so the palm was facing me "y-y-you h-h-h-have mouths o-o-on y-y-our p-p-p-palms" I couldn't help but gape like a fish as the mouth opened and a pink coloured tongue began licking at the air.

"Well yeah hmm" "oh nice~" still gaping I prodded the tongue with my index finger staring interestingly at it "so you really are Deidara!" backing up once again I did what any other fangirl would have done in the situation I was in...I fainted...in style!

**Thanks for the 3 reviews I got for the other chapter I felt so happy when I looked on my AOL mail and saw the reviews, favourites and Alerts it brought a tear to my eye *sniff* I would like some more reviews please X3 kukukuku**

**Till next time BYE!**


End file.
